


Ask and You Shall Recieve

by Sandalaris



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I touch on it, I work in a hospital and have hung blood before, Kate is very much present even if she's not phyiscally there, Seth needs therapy, Tumblr Prompt, although I don't exactly go into my personal headcanon as to what happened in this, and that transfusion in 3x10 was all kinds of Not Right, it should NOT have worked at all, like you could probably ignore it if you wanted to, not to mention the completely incorrect way that Amaru cut Kate's wrists, original character Paul, so I explained it all away, very mild blink and you'll miss it SethKate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: There's no way it should've worked, what he did. No way it could've saved Kate.Seth laments over the events at the church.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Ask and You Shall Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks and credit to Yossariandawn for talking with me about Seth needing therapy, and for convincing me to post little unfinished, pretty much abandoned, ficlet I had floating around on my phone. XD

“It’s not like I’m suddenly some kind of believer,” he pauses, rubbing roughly at his jaw with the heel of his hand and fingers ending in a tangle in his hair before he tugs them free. “Buncha cons if you ask me, but…” He trails off awkwardly, unsure on how he wants to navigate this topic. If he even wants too. 

_“Witness a miracle?”_ There’s no judgement, no scoff of disbelief in Paul’s voice, but its not neutral either, laced with a rough kind of interest and mild levity, like Seth’s answer actually means something beyond whatever psych mumbo-jumbo the guy thinks is going on.

Seth sighs, rough and world-weary, shoulders dropping even as he tongue loosens.

“That day, at the church, there was this cross and… look,” he adds quickly, straightening up from his slouch against the counter in what Seth _knows_ is a defensive action, but make him feel better all the same. And isn’t that what all this talking bullshit is all about anyways? Getting this shit out of his head and off his chest to make his life easier. “I never bought into that greater power horseshit. Got dragged to church a few times before my mom split, confessions and Hail fucking Marys, and I never once bought into the shit the old man upstairs was selling. But-” The words seem to stick in his throat, half choking him in something like confusion and traces of that old helpless fear. “Kate bled out.” The words are almost a croak, forced past the tangled mess in his chest. “I looked it up. After. She should’ve… But I asked and-and she opened her eyes.”

_“She did get a transfusion.”_

“But that’s just it,” he says, words suddenly rushing forth like he broke some kind of dam inside. “It shouldn’t’ve worked. We're not even the same blood type, and she was out cold. There’s no way I could’ve - I shouldn’t’ve been able to bring her back like that, and sure as fuck not in the time I did. And after,” he tightens his grip on the phone, feet slowing to a stop as he pauses and drops his voice to a low urgent hiss, “the way she just got up. And fought. She fought her ass off like it was nothing.”

_“You said Amaru used to heal her. Maybe she had-”_

“This was after they separated,” he dismisses quickly, and he knows there’s no way the doc believes what he’s saying. No way he buys that Seth fought through a group of hell-demons to get his girl back, or that he saved the world (or at least a good chunk of Northern and Central America) in the process, but he’s got to hand it to Paul, the guy hasn’t once balked at Seth’s stories.

Then again, this is the same guy who heard Seth’s biting “I had one fucked up trip to a strip joint in Mexico and now my brother eats people” during his court-mandated anger management sessions and decided to give Seth his personal number.

“She slit her wrists.” The words are out before he realizes what he's saying, and he’s never talked about this, about how exactly Kate came to be lying on the floor of that church with half her bodily fluids pooling beneath her. Never said aloud just how thoroughly Amaru had killed her. “Cut all the way to through the fucking arteries. _Christ,_ even her scars are too small. Just thin little pink lines now, when I saw her wrists. That hell tramp cut deep, tendons and bone and shit. There’s no fucking way she’d be able to use her hands after. But she got back up. Nothing but some gauze and a jacket to keep her together because none of us thought to bring a goddamn needle and thread, and then she’s out there killing culebras and fucking hell queens like a badass, when she shouldn’t’ve survived.”

_“And you think it’s because you prayed? For what, God to give her back to you?”_

It should be mocking, in words if not tone, but he sounds amused and a little pensive, and Seth wonders suddenly what Paul believes, if he prays to some god every night or if he thinks they’re alone in the big vast universe.

“I don’t know. But that’s just it, doc, I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Paul has backstory, because I'm apparently incapable of creating entirely one-off characters without thinking them through. I'm not sure yet if this will be part of a series, because I do have thoughts about Seth and therapy, and how he and Paul came to be in communication, but so far I don't have anything planned. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I should tag this as SethKate or not. Because it kind of is, but I also am not sure if it truly counts either. I'm leaving it for now, but I may remove any relationship tag later.


End file.
